Touch sensitive screens in devices are rapidly gaining acceptance among users. Pen writing and drawing is a familiar task that most users can perform at very high speed and often at a high skill level. When using touch screens, the speed of display or screen response and feedback to a touch event is often a critical factor for success. The delay caused between the touch event and the screen update can generally interfere with overall user satisfaction and sometimes with their ability to successfully control the device. This can lead to erroneous results, a lack of productivity and general dissatisfaction with a product. Signing one's name at a cash register is exemplary of a poor experience with high-latency drawing and pen devices.